runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Void Elemental
The Void Elemental is the strongest and hardest monster to kill. You can tell that it has very high defence, attack and high hitting stats due it's low HP for this combat level. It is immune to any sort of physical attack. So melee or ranging it is useless (enchanted bolts can still hit it, but they only do about 15% damage). The best method is to mage it from distance. The Void Elemental is weak to Air attacks, so using Air Surge is recommended. Location The only location is deep in the void realm. You can enter the void realm from the portal in the center of the wilderness volcano. You need to have completed the Supermassive Black Hole! quest to fight this monster. Attack Styles *It primarily attacks with a 2 black Surge spells, both coming from their opposite direction, each doing up to 30 damage. This attack is magic based; praying against magic reduces the damage completely. Its attacking speed is similar to a short bow on rapid mode. *The Void Elemental's max hit differs between players. It has a special attack which can hit 90% of your current HP. If it uses this special attack on a Steel Titan it can hit a 675 (7,500*0.9=6,750). Note that it can never kill you with this special attack, as it is always rounded down. This attack is melee based, but can hit you from 2 squares away (similar to a halberd). Praying against melee does not negate or reduce the damage taken. As well, this attack will always hit through even the best of Defence bonuses; it is unknown why. Either it's accuracy is extremely high, or it is a completely different attack style. Note that this attack affects every player in its area. You always can tell when it will use this attack, because it shrinks and darkens before using the attack. It takes about 2.5 seconds for this spell to fully charged. *Another special, but uncommon, attack is one in which items shooting from its middle are aimed at you. These are items coming from an other dimension. These are able to hit over 1,000 damage but it is very rare for it to hit higher than 500. It usually does about 400-500 damage. After this attack, an item will appear under your feet. This can sometimes be a useful item, but most times, it is just a rock or a stone. This attack is Ranged based; praying against Ranged reduces the max hit of this attack to 150, but it usually only hits 90-120 damage. This attack can be used any time, before or after any other attack. So it is possible for it uses the -90% special attack with this one simultaneously. This would usually kill you, even if you have protect from ranged activated. This attack occurs about 4-5 times each fight. Strategy As previously stated, the best way to kill this Elemental is to use irA Surge. You also should wear Prayer and Magic boosting equipment like God robes. You should have a team of about 15 people. A high Magic level is suggested. Should you die, enter the portal and start to fight the elemental again as fast as possible. If no one is left, it will have recharge its HP to 100%. Notes *Should you die in the void realm, you respawn outside of the portal, back in Gielinor, keeping all of your items. *The Air Surge spell can hit up to 350 damage on this monster. The max hits for the Air Wave, Blast, Bolt and Strike are 270, 200, 140 and 90. Drops Always |} 3 items that are not a 100% drop Weapons and Armour |} Runes |} Arrows |} Misc. |} Thrown Items (from the special attack) Any item from the drop table. As well, many more, including 3rd Age Armour, Visage, Dragon items... (all very rare). Any junk, like tools, pots, buckets... (common) Trivia *At its release, low level players complained that players do not lose any items, and that they can immediately restart the fight. *This monster looks like a black hole, which explains its special attack. *The Items it throws are sometimes worth more then the items it drops.